


Give It To You Over Again

by 5_erections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_erections/pseuds/5_erections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is not happy that Zayn ate from Harry's candy thong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To You Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the fic. A lot of this shit won't be accurate, I don't know anything about anything. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: 5-erections.tumblr.com

Harry frowned as he tried to lock eyes with Louis with no luck. Louis had been ignoring him since 'The Incident', capital letters necessary. It was just supposed to be a laugh, it’s not like Harry knew someone would throw a candy thong on stage, and it’s not like he forced Zayn to take a bite. It was just a joke among friends, and the audience, the fans absolutely loved it.

 

Louis did not love it, not even a little bit. He was making that fact abundantly clear by refusing to acknowledge Harry.

 

The ride in the elevator up to their hotel room was silent with Louis ignoring Harry, the other boys picking up on the tension. Low “goodbyes” were muttered as the boys parted ways, Harry following Louis into their hotel room, sighing as Louis went directly into the bathroom, the bathroom door shutting softly behind him. Harry flinched at the audible click of the lock.

 

Harry turned his back to the bathroom as he started to undress, his t-shirt dropping to the floor followed by his belt. He pushed down his skinny jeans, stumbling a little as he fights to get them off his feet when the bathroom door opens. Harry stands up straight, but doesn’t turn around.

 

“Should I get Zayn then?” Louis asks, his voice hard.

 

Harry groans, turning to face Louis, now shirtless and leaning against the doorframe. “Come on, Lou. It was just a joke.”

 

Louis crosses his arms against his chest. “Good one,” he replies dryly, “had me in stitches.” Harry sighs for what feels like the hundredth time that night.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, what else do you want me to say?” He asks, raking his fingers through his hair.

 

Louis straightens and starts walking towards him, he stops directly in front of Harry with just inches between them. Louis may be significantly shorter than Harry, but he still has that air of confidence that makes Harry feel as though he’s the smaller one and reminds Harry that he’s the younger of the two.

 

“Oh Harry, it’s not about what I want you to say, or even about what I want you to do,” he pauses, sliding his hand into the front of Harry’s briefs, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock, “it’s about what I am going to do to you.”

 

Harry’s eyes slip shut as he takes a deep, shuddering breath, “Anything,” he whispers, voice trembling. Louis’ grip tightens on his cock, forcing a whimper through Harry’s lips.

 

“Excellent.” He says, he retracts his hand from around Harry’s cock and slowly pushes down Harry’s briefs. Louis reaches into the back pocket of his jeans and pulls out a cock ring. Harry whimpers as Louis slides the cock ring on until it’s snug at the base of his rapidly hardening cock, “There’s a good boy,” Louis mutters, stroking his fingertips up and down the length of Harry’s cock. “Now, you’re going to be the good little cockslut you are and suck me off.” Harry whimpers again. Louis quirks his lips into a half smile, “Knees,” he commands, firm but gentle. Harry’s mouth waters as he slowly falls to his knees in front of Louis.

 

Harry’s fingers fumble with the button of Louis’ pants before Louis bats his hands away, undoing his pants and pushing them off his hips. Harry’s mouth waters further as Louis’ cock springs free, half-hard and a little wet at the head.

 

Louis caresses Harry’s cheek, smiling softly before tapping the curve of his jaw. Harry’s mouth drops open, green eyes blinking up at Louis. Louis grips the base of his cock, slowly feeding it into Harry’s mouth. Harry groans as the heady taste of boy, of Louis, fills his mouth, relishing in the weight of it on his tongue and the stretch in his jaw.

 

Louis continues to press in, cock sliding into the back of Harry’s throat, gagging him slightly before pulling back. Louis threads his fingers into the hairs at the back of Harry’s head, using his grip to draw Harry off his cock. Harry breathes in harshly through his nose as Louis withdraws his cock, smearing the wet head on Harry’s full bottom lip, spreading slick across his cheekbones. Harry flicks his tongue out to chase the taste.

 

Louis taps the head of his cock on Harry’s bottom lip, Harry messily tonguing at the slit, swirling his tongue around the flushed head. Louis feeds his cock back in his mouth, Harry’s mouth stretching wide, tongue licking underneath as Louis presses further and further in the back of Harry’s throat. He gags again, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Louis draws back slightly allowing Harry to breath in through his nose before dicking deep again.

 

Louis rubs his thumb into the wetness under Harry’s eyes, smudging his tears into his skin. “There’s a good boy, sucking my cock so nicely. You like sucking me off?” Harry tries to nod around his mouthful, whimpering as he sucks around the fullness in his mouth.

 

Louis’ dripping precome down the back of his throat, and it’s a wonderful feeling, the overwhelming presence of Louis in his mouth, the deep stretch in his jaw, the way he can just barely get enough air. Saliva starts to drip out the corners of his mouth as Louis starts thrusting his hips in and out, groaning above Harry. “You going to swallow, Harry?” Harry tries to nod again, sucking harder. “’Course you are.” Harry moans as Louis’ cum floods his mouth, salty and bitter. He struggles to swallow it all but some leaks out the corners of his mouth. Harry suckles lightly at Louis’ cock as it softens in his mouth before Louis draws out completely, thumbing at his cum at the sides of Harry’s mouth. He gathers the cum on his thumb before extending his thumb to Harry, who eagerly slurps it into his mouth.

 

Louis untangles his fingers from the back of Harry’s head, smoothing his hair away from Harry’s face, watching Harry.

 

Harry is a sight to see, eyes wet with tears, cheeks damp from Louis’ precome. His lips are swollen and red, sore looking. He’s breathing harshly, a flush travelling down his neck to the expanse of his chest. Louis trails his fingertips down the front of Harry’s throat, both soothing and tickling.

 

“On the bed, hands and knees, please.” Harry blinks his damp eyes as Louis moves back. He crawls onto the bed, positioning himself on his hands and knees, knees hip width apart.

 

His cock hangs hard and heavy between the spread of his thighs, thick with blood around the cock ring.

 

Louis pushes his pants off completely before joining Harry on the bed, positioned behind his boyfriend. He rubs the palm of his hand over the curve of Harry’s little bum, fingertips tickling between his cheeks. Harry groans, biting his lips at the gentle touches.

 

“How many?” Louis asks, fingertips trailing over his hole, back and forth in a teasing glide.

 

“Fif-fifteen?” Harry asks, voice breaking in the middle. Louis hums it over for a moment.

 

“I don’t think so, you were a very slutty boy, Harry. I think you deserve 20.” Harry nods, fingers flexing into the bedspread.

 

Louis keeps the gentle glide of his fingers along Harry’s hole for a few more moments, before cracking down against Harry’s bum with the palm of his hand. Harry lurches forward at the sharp smack to his bare skin.

 

He sucks in a deep breath through his teeth to prepare for the next one, which Louis administers soon enough. Louis keeps smacking him, Harry releasing whimpering noises and quiet moans, eyes tearing at the sharp sting. At ten Louis pauses, reaching between Harry’s legs to stroke his cock a few times, fingertip rubbing over the head, collecting the precome. Harry’s so wet; precome dripping from his cock onto the sheets.

 

Louis starts spanking Harry again, alternating between cheeks to the spot where Harry’s bum meets thigh. Harry’s quiet now, lips bitten bright red as his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks.

 

Louis pauses with just three spanks left, two fingers tapping at Harry’s clenching hole. “Do you want to cum, Harry?” Harry whimpers, nodding as he chews on his swollen lip. “Do you deserve to cum?” Louis asks.

 

“Yes, please Louis, I’ve been so good, please,” Harry cries, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes and dripping onto the bed, “I need to so bad.” Louis shushes him, rubbing the palm of his hand against the hot skin of Harry’s reddened bottom.

 

“I suppose you have been good for me, taking your spanking so well.” He grips Harry’s cock again, stroking it quick and harsh. Harry releases a high-pitches cry, back arching and eyes fluttering. “You have three spanks left. I am going to take of the cock ring. You’ll come just from spanking or not at all. Come or not the cock ring goes back on.” Harry nods.

 

“Please Lou, please, I’ll be so good, I’m so good, I swear.” Louis nods, shushing Harry again as he slips the cock ring off. Harry tenses as he takes in a stuttering breath.

 

“’Course you’re a good boy for me, the very best,” Louis soothes. He slaps Harry’s ass again, focusing on his left bum cheek. Harry cums on the second hit, cock shooting off between his legs as he cries out, back arching deep as his arms crumple beneath him. The last spank is gentler against the glowing red of Harry’s bum, and then Louis presses both of his hands to the hot skin, kneading his fingers into the flesh. Harry groans at the feeling as aftershocks run through his body.

 

“So good, Harry, look so pretty for me with your arse all pink and hot. Came so quick for me, just like I asked. Such a good boy.” Harry smiles into the bedding, sucking in harsh breaths. “I’m going to put the cock ring back on now.” Harry nods again, though Louis isn’t asking.

 

Harry whines as Louis slides the cock rings back on, his cock soft and sensitive between his legs. Louis gathers some of his cum on his fingers, before wiggling them in front of Harry’s mouth. Harry opens his mouth instantly, tongue flicking out, gathering the taste of himself on his tongue.

 

“Good boy, turn over please,” Louis commands. Harry flips over, settling onto his back, hissing as his sore skin hits the bed. Louis settles between the spread of Harry’s legs, smoothing the palms of his hands up and down the fine hairs on Harry’s thighs. He then slides his hands under the backs of Harry’s knees, pushing his legs up towards his chest. “Hold on for me.”

 

Harry nods, hands gripping at the backs of his knees, slipping against the damp skin. He blushes at the position, heat rising in his cheeks and down his chest. He’s so exposed, cheeks spread so Louis can see everything. The rhythmic clenching of his hole, the redness of his cheeks, his cock hardening against his stomach. 

 

“Look at you, all spread open for me, presenting yourself like a good boy, ” Louis hums, tapping his finger against Harry’s hole.

 

Harry jumps a little at the first dirty press of Louis’ tongue to his hole. Louis licks long and wet across his hole, against his perineum and then teasingly at the thin skin of his balls. Louis draws away after that, and starts to plant wet kisses along the hot skin of Harry’s bum, tongue flicking out at random.

 

Harry sighs at the soothing feeling of Louis’ tongue and lips against his skin. As exposed as he feels, he also feels cherished and loved by Louis. It’s the best feeling in the world.

 

Louis licks back over Harry’s hole, placing a slurping kiss to the tender skin. Harry releases a whimper as Louis’ tongue forces its way in, Harry’s hole clenching and then relaxing into the intrusion.

 

Louis slides his tongue in and out of Harry, driving him crazy as he whimpers and groans, sweat breaking out across his forehead and upper lip, trailing down the backs of his knees.

 

“Please, Lou, need more, “ he begs, hole clenching at the light kitten licks Louis places against his hole.

 

“You’ll take what I give you,” Louis responds, mouth centimetres from Harry’s hole. His flickers his tongue against the muscle, barely there, before diving back in with vengeance. Harry releases a muffled noise of protest, fingers curled into fists. He takes deep gasping breaths as Louis slurps at him. His eyes flutter shut as Louis curls two fingers into his hole, pressed in beside his tongue. 

 

Harry gasped at the new stretch and the gentle nudges against his prostate. His cock fully hard now, swollen and leaking against his stomach.

 

“Lou, Lou, Lou,” Harry chants, wanting to reach for his cock but knowing he’s not allowed.

 

“Shh,” Louis hushes, withdrawing his tongue but adding a third finger, “Gonna give you my cock now, yeah? Gonna fuck right into your little hole, and you’re just going to take it.” Harry nods quickly, whimpering at the spread of Louis’ fingers. “Maybe, if you’re good for me, I’ll let you come again.”

 

“Please, please Lou, I’ll be good, I promise, wanna come.”

 

Louis hums but doesn’t respond, pulling his fingers out with a wet slurping noise, Harry cries out, cheeks flushing deeper at the noise. Louis slicks up his cock quickly before laying himself against Harry’s hole. Fucking up and down against the sensitive skin.

 

Harry moans low, trying to adjust his hips to get Louis in him, but stops at the sharp smack Louis lays against his bum.

 

“Is that being a good boy?” Louis demands, Harry shakes his head, whimpering his apologies. “That’s being a greedy boy, and greedy boys don’t get to come.” Harry sobs as Louis’ keeps fucking against his hole, tears catching in his eyelashes before dripping down his cheeks.

 

Louis finally presses in, fat head popping through Harry’s hole before Louis slides in deep, until his hip bones press against the hot, reddened skin of Harry’s bottom. Harry winces, sensitized and sore, but finally, finally full.

 

“There’s a good boy, opened right up for me,” Louis groans, fucking in shallowly. Harry’s an absolute wreck, he’s fully crying now, chest heaving with sobs as Louis fucks in hard and deep. Louis groans at the clenching and unclenching of Harry’s hole around his cock, the skin hot and swollen. “I’m going to take the cock ring off, but you’re not going to come, Harry. Not until I do.”

 

Harry shakes his head, “No, I can’t, Lou,” he sobs.

 

“You can.”

 

Harry takes in a deep, shaky breath, tears still sliding down his cheeks, but nods his head.

 

Louis slows his pace, thrusting lazily as he grips Harry’s cock. Harry whimpers, his cock swollen and blood red, thick and too sensitive.

 

Louis grips the base of his cock tightly as he slides the ring off, Harry crying out, one hand tugging at his hair. Louis shushes him as he tosses the cock ring somewhere on the bed, before leaning over Harry, practically folding Harry in half.

 

He starts fucking with intensity then, harsh thrusts fucking Harry up the bed, balls slapping against Harry’s ass. He fucks in a few more times sloppily before pressing in deep, cumming deep in Harry with a low groan.

 

After catching his breath, Louis slides his cock in and out of Harry, the wetness of his cum slipping out around his softening cock. “You can cum now.”

 

Harry cries out, cock coming untouched against his stomach, his whole body seizing with the force of his orgasm. It shudders through him as his stomach gets painted with his own cum.

 

Louis presses gentle kisses to Harry’s neck as he slides out, gently and slowly bringing Harry’s legs back down to the bed. “There you go, love.” Louis whispers against his neck, Harry shuddering with aftershocks. “So good for me, the very best, love you so much.” Louis kisses up Harry’s neck to press kisses to his wet cheeks.

 

“I was good?” Harry asks in a slurred voice.

 

“Always.” Louis replies. Sliding to the left of Harry, Louis tucks his face into Harry’s sweaty neck, wrapping an arm and a leg across Harry’s body. “So good.”


End file.
